Army ROTC
The University of Texas San Antonio Army Reserve Officers’ Training Corps (ROTC) is an educational program which combines college electives in Military Science with practical and unmatched leadership training. Our military science courses are designed to prepare men and women for succeeding in college, becoming Army officers, and developing in their chosen career. Cadets attending The University of Texas San Antonio, Wayland Baptist University, Texas A&M University San Antonio, and the Alamo Colleges will receive world class leadership instruction and training from the Cadre of the Reserve Officer’s Training Corps at The University of Texas San Antonio. These partnerships allow Cadets to pursue the best academic plan for their needs while ensuring they meet all the requirements for commissioning as an Army Officer. Early Years of Military Science at UTSA Originally, students attending Military Science classes at UTSA were a detachment of the St. Mary’s University Army ROTC program. UTSA officially commissioned its first class of 25 Cadets in May 1982 and established its own ROTC program later in the year. This class was exceptional, with 13 of the 25 commissioned being former enlisted soldiers with more than 120 years service to their credit. Since 1982 the Roadrunner battalion has grown in both prestige and size. Presently, the Roadrunner Battalion is one of 38 universities within the 5th ROTC Brigade footprint and host school for San Antonio College, Wayland Baptist University, Texas A&M San Antonio and Northwest Vista College. Through August 2016, the Roadrunner Battalion has commissioned 646 2nd Lieutenants. In 2016 over 6,500 Cadets attended Cadet Leadership Course (CLC) at Fort Knox, Kentucky home of Cadet Command. For a 4th year, UTSA Cadets exceeded the Brigade and National average amongst their peers to include West Point and other military academies. When compared to other schools in Texas, UTSA remains one of the top programs in Texas Army ROTC prepares college students to succeed in any competitive environment. The leadership training and experiences you have in the Army ROTC will provide you with a foundation to become commissioned Army Officers upon graduation. Upon completion of the Army ROTC program, you will be commissioned as a Second Lieutenants in the U.S. Army and will embark on specialized training. Army ROTC is one of the Nation’s top leadership programs, with many benefits to joining. Through Army ROTC you can: * Get help with your college tuition with an Army ROTC scholarship. * Gain experience you can’t find anywhere else. * Gain the respect of your peers and future employers. * Train to become a leader and manager. Requirements/Eligibility In order to contract with UTSA Army ROTC, below are the basic requirements you will need to meet: * Be a U.S. citizen * Be between the ages of 17 and 26 * Have a high school GPA of at least 2.00 * Have a high school diploma or equivalent * Score a minimum of 920 on the SAT (math/verbal) or 19 on the ACT (excluding the required writing test scores) * Meet physical standards * Agree to accept a commission and serve in the Army on Active Duty or in a Reserve Component (Army Reserve or Army National Guard) If interested in joining our program or trying it out, please contact our Recruiting Operations Officer. Benefits Scholarships and stipends in Army ROTC help you focus on what’s important. Namely, getting that college degree — not how you’ll pay for it. High school students The US Army 4-Year College Scholarship Program lets you apply for financial aid while in high school. Learn more and apply. College students The US Army offers 2, 3, and 3.5 year scholarships for tuition and fees OR room and board. This also includes $1,200 per year for textbooks. Learn more and apply. Below are the Basics if you obtain a scholarship: * Full tuition and fees OR Room and Board * Book allowance: $1200 per year * Monthly contract stipend: $300 (freshmen), $350 (sophomore), $450 (junior), $500 (senior). For those who choose to serve in the Texas Army National Guard or Army Reserve: * Guaranteed Reserve Forces Duty (GRFD) for National Guard and Reserve members: tuition OR room & board are covered. * Federal tuition assistance for guard/reserve members: up to $4,500/year * Book allowance: $1200 per year * Monthly contract stipend: $300 (freshmen), $350 (sophomore), $450 (junior), $500 (senior). Training & Curriculum Just the Leaders of Tomorrow The specific education you receive in Army ROTC will include things like leadership development, military skills and adventure training. This will take place both in the classroom and in the field, but you will have a normal daily schedule like all college students. Army ROTC is comprised of two phases: Basic Course and Advanced Course. Army ROTC Basic Course The Basic Course normally takes place during your first two years in college as elective courses. It normally involves one elective class or lab each semester. You will learn basic military skills and the fundamentals of leadership, as well as start the groundwork toward becoming an Army leader. You can take Army ROTC Basic Course without a military commitment. Army ROTC Advanced Course The Advanced Course takes place during your last two years in college as elective courses. It includes one elective class and lab each semester, plus a summer leadership course. You will learn advanced military tactics and gain experience in team organization, planning and decision-making. Entering the Advanced Course requires a commitment to serve as an Officer in the U.S. Army (either active duty, reserves or national guard) after you graduate. Freshman Year: The Role Of The Army * Roles and Origins of the Army * Army Customs and Traditions * Branches of the Army * Military Operations and Tactics Sophomore Year: The Role Of An Officer * Role of the Officer and Noncommissioned Officer * Communications * Code of Conduct * First Aid * Principles of War * Military Operations and Tactics Junior Year: Small Unit Training * Command and Staff Functions * Nuclear, Biochemical and Chemical Warfare * Law of War * Weapons * Human Behavior * Math Reasoning * Computer Science * Military Operations and Tactics Senior Year: Transition To Becoming An Officer * Military Justice * Intelligence and Electronic Warfare * Army Personnel Management * Army Logistics * Post and Installation Support * Military Operations and Tactics Visit our official website: http://armyrotc.utsa.edu/ Category:Army ROTC Category:Organizations